


5 feelings

by DaniTsubasa



Series: Guardians of the Galaxy [33]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Affection, Dating, F/M, Family, First Kiss, Flowers, Friendship, Happy, Hugs, Kiss and Cuddle Challenge, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, Love Confessions, Poisoning, Smile, True Love, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 15:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa/pseuds/DaniTsubasa
Summary: Five times Peter and Gamora first experienced something new while growing up in their relationship.





	5 feelings

**Author's Note:**

> *In memory of Stan Lee.*
> 
> In this photo are the actors who play Starmora at Disneyland Paris. It was posted on instagram "disneyholicxx".
> 
> Guardians of the Galaxy and their characters don't belong to me, I leave the credits to Marvel and James Gunn.
> 
> This same story was posted by me in Nyah Fanfiction.

It had been a week. A week that they had saved the galaxy again. All of Peter's life had changed that day, in which for a few, a few, very few seconds Yondu didn't lose his life to save him. The ravager had spent three whole days unconscious being cared for at the nearest planet hospital they encountered, and after Peter had spent long crying minutes hugging his adopted father when he woke up, the two had a long talk, and now Yondu was well and back to the group of the Ravagers, despite the forced holidays that were imposed by the hospital. Peter was going to see him every day to make sure he wasn't violating the recovery.

“So... Is your bid with Gamora serious?” Rocket asked as he traced a course.

They only would leave when Yondu was well, and when all recovered from the emotional and physical damage caused in that battle, which should take a few weeks. Peter still felt tense, but much more relieved now that everyone was alive and healing well.

He lifted his head from the blasters he was cleaning and took a few seconds to shift his focus to what Rocket wanted to know.

“Of course it is.”

“We know that yes. We all saw how you looked like a goofy grinning and looking at her as if you were hypnotized,” the raccoon laughed.

Peter opened his mouth to respond, but he was interrupted by Drax.

“You are as inexperienced in relationships as she is.”

“What?” The Star Lord was indignant, but he couldn't help but agree. “Well... You're right. But I know how to take care of people, at least I try. And I'm going to take things slowly, give her time, for the obvious reasons.”

The two nodded and were silent for the minutes that Peter took to finish cleaning their guns and leaving the deck.

“I bet 20 units they'll take years to even walk hand in hand in public,” Rocket said quietly, just in case Peter could hear them wherever he was.

Drax laughed.

“Bet made. But I'm sure they won't take that long. Even though he wanted to start slow.”

The two didn't talk about it until they were inside a small shopping mall in the city in the afternoon, a week later. Peter and Gamora sat on the marble bench around the large round fountain in the center of the leisure area they were in, Rock and Groot were playing something in a slot machine with their back to the two. Drax and Mantis played a much simpler and silly attraction. Peter laughed softly to see how much his sister and the Destroyer had been friends in just a few hours, and even more so with those few days, and how the two were amused by hammering the strange creatures out of the toy's floor.

“Usually it's the children who play it on Earth.”

“But they are children who are playing.”

Peter laughed.

“I think these games don't appeal to you...” he said vaguely looking at her, half stating, kind of asking.

“Maybe one day. But not today.”

She had a faint smile, which made him happy.

“Is there anything you want to do here?”

“Not now. I'm fine here. It's good to see this,” she referred to the other four guardians having fun in the store a few feet ahead of them.

“Yes, it is,” he smiled.

They were both silent for a few moments.

“Peter...” she said quietly, and he looked at her. “I know I'm not good at this. And I want you to know that I won't kill you if you tell me anything you want. About us.”

He thought for a moment about what she said, feeling sad about the fears she still lived with, and happy that she was willing to try, to trust him to take care of her.

“Gamora...” he spoke softly and waited for her to face him, risking holding her hand and feeling hers contract in hesitation on impulse, but he relieved as she relaxed and placed her hand in his.

“I want you to know... That you don't belong to me. You're creating a whole new life with me. Remember that relationships are new to me too. And I want you to tell me anything you want, anything that makes you not feel good or scared, and I'll fix it.”

“I know...” she replied. “You're taking care of me. And you always did that very well,” she smiled. “I wouldn't be in this if I didn't trust you.”

He smiled, and if she didn't know it was impossible, she could tell that smile melted her heart. And she realized something. It wasn't new, but it was different. Peter not only loved her, he was his best friend. A friendship different from others she couldn't explain. But she decided it wasn't important to understand this now. She smiled back and they stayed that way until the other guardians returned from the games. The couple stood up holding hands and Peter loosened his grip on Gamora's hand, surprised when she didn't do it and gave him a look indicating that it was okay and that she was enjoying it. He grinned at her again, calling the others elsewhere, and they walked off like that, ignoring Mantis and Groot's happy exclamations and the suspicious way Rocket gaped and Drax laughed.

“I'm waiting for my units,” the Destroyer said still laughing as he passed Rocket.

******

“It still scares me because I don't know how it works,” she told only him to hear

Peter listened in silence as she began to speak, happy for the progress they were making. Gamora was afraid to reveal her thoughts, so when she started talking he would stop and just listen until she wanted to know what he was thinking.

They had been walking around the city alone for an hour while the others were playing cards on the ship, stationed in the New Corps, where they were finally returning, and Peter could already see the beautiful gardens around the site. They walked slowly in no hurry.

“I scare you?” He asked softly, his tone calm and amused at the same time.

Gamora chuckled.

“No. Not you.”

“This is something you learn without realizing it. And you have made good progress, including telling me that now. And please tell me, anything, anything that worries you, whatever you want. Remember that I am learning from you.”

She smiled.

“You know how to take care of people.”

“And you have a heart of gold,” he said, looking at her with that silly smile she loved. “And without you the team would have been disbanded long ago. You also know how to take care of people, even more discreetly than I do.”

She held back her laughter, feeling a tightness of happiness in her chest. She wouldn't believe it from anyone but the Guardians, especially Peter.

“Why me?”

He was silent as he considered.

“I don’t know. You have a huge heart, you are beautiful, you... Bring me security.”

She took a deep breath of revelation. Did Peter fall in love with her and anyone else because she made him feel safe?

“Security?”

“You really care about me. You always took care of all of us, including me, you always did the right thing from the start when the rest of us didn't care if the galaxy was going to explode or not. You are an amazing person, Gamora. I can't explain it well, but I love you. And I guarantee it has always been real.”

“I know,” she glanced sideways, but Peter smiled as he watched her smile as they still walked hand in hand.

“I think it's like dancing...”

She looked at him, waiting for him to explain what he meant.

“It's to feel and let the heart take you, not to think, and everything works naturally well. Youndu taught me this while Ego almost killed us in battle. He was talking about the arrow, and my temporary powers.”

They were silent for the rest of the ride until they finally stopped in one of the New Corps' gardens. Gamora has been carried away by distant memories since meeting the Guardians. The shop where she met Peter wasn't far from where they were. It was amazing how such small actions could change everything. She didn't want to imagine what would become of her if she hadn't accidentally occasioned the events that created the Guardians of the Galaxy that day. And she felt something about all this, which she had only felt before Thanos decimated her people. She was grateful and safe, even though Thanos was still alive. She belonged somewhere again, and that was strange and wonderfully welcoming.

She looked at Peter, who was all the time looking at her, with that affection that always overflowed from his eyes every time he looked at her. She felt a sudden, inexplicable urge to hug him, and voices fought in her mind to decide whether or not to do so. And tired of hearing them, she relented, slowly approaching him and enveloping him, resting her head on his chest and comforting herself with his heartbeat. His hands wrapped around her waist gently as he was surprised by the gesture, then rising to her back to press her against him and stroke her hair.

“Are you comfortable,” he whispered, his nose plunged into her hair.

“Yes,” she answered in the same tone.

She hugged him tighter, and he reciprocated. She knew that his concern for her was sincere, and the tone of his voice delivered that he was smiling.

“That's good,” he murmured in a sweet, cheerful voice. “Both,” he said before she even asked if he was talking about the hug or the question he'd asked her.

“Very good,” she replied smiling.

Gamora closed her eyes, wanting to keep every feeling from that hug. They'd never hugged like this, just more gentle hugs, like the day she admitted the unspoken thing between them.

“You're right here,” Peter said suddenly, not raising the tone they were already talking about. “I want you to know that. And that doesn't make you a weaker warrior.”

Gamora nodded and remained there when Peter kissed her hair.

******

“We're lucky none of us have a pollen allergy,” Rocket said.

“You always lived with Groot. Have you never walked in a flower field?” Mantis asked excitedly.

There were so many colorful flowers in Ego, she had grown with it, but she loved to see it over and over again. They were on a planet that cultivated countless species of colorful and harmless flowers, as well as the pleasant aroma. And Groot had asked them to walk in one of the camps, making everyone agree in the end.

“I am Groot!!” The baby screamed pointing at everything he thought was beautiful as he showed one of them.

“Yes, we've walked several times. It's not my favorite pastime, but it has always done him good. I have nothing to complain about,” Rock replied.

“My wife and daughter loved to walk in flower fields.”

“I am Groot!!” The little one shouted with a smile, pulling Gamora by the ankle and leading her to some white flowers.

The warrior bent down beside him to look at the flowers and smiled.

“Yes, it’s very similar to yours,” she said gently to the baby tree.

Peter smiled as he watched the beautiful family moment, hoping to be able to hold hands with her shortly and the two could talk. He looked around and one of the flower paths led to one of the flower shops scattered around the place. His smile widened, it wasn't far, just a few feet. He looked at the others, all distractedly talking about a lavender field ahead.

“Where are you going?” Drax asked when he realized he was turning in another direction.

Before Peter answered the Destroyer saw the flower shop, and smiled.

“It gives me good memories,” he said calmly. “Go ahead. We'll wait here. I won't tell where you went. Surely Rocket would spoil your surprise.

“Thanks a lot, dude!” Peter returned the smile as he ran toward the store.

The place was lovely, decorated inside and out to look like a greenhouse. Countless flowers were everywhere.

“Can I help you?” An old man with dark glasses and white hair asked.

He wore the shop uniform and an apron. Peter was sure he'd seen him before, but that wasn't his focus now.

“Do you want flowers for a lady? Or are you a lover of these beautiful plants like the people of this planet?”

“I... I'm looking for flowers for my girlfriend.”

“A new dating?”

“Not new, but recently made official. How do you know?”

“The way you answered me. I have lived a lot, boy, I know the people. You like her very much, I see it in your eyes,” the gentleman smiled. “What kind of flower does she like?”

“I know she likes the flowers of my planet and Xandar. I saw some very similar ones out there. Would you have it here? Or do you have any suggestions?”

“Where are you from, boy?”

“From the Earth.”

“Earth!” He exclaimed with a smile. “It's a lovely place, though a little late. “I've been there before. Red roses are always preferred on Valentine's Day, I have it right there,” he said, pointing to some vases behind Peter, filled with color-separated roses. “But some prefer tulips, daisies, field flowers, sunflowers, orchids.”

“You know more than I expected. Did you live on Earth?”

“I've lived in many places, including your planet. Look at everything, choose what you want, and feel free to ask me.”

The older man took a watering can and went to the other side to water some seedlings. Peter walked around trying to decide what would please Gamora. He saw beautiful flowers and some weird and even a little scary in one session. The last place he stopped was the vase of red roses the old man indicated. It was beautiful. He didn't want to be so obvious, but it was. He looked around at the vases and finally decided.

“Can you mix some flowers for me?”

“As you wish, boy. Make your wish.”

Peter waited while he arranged the bouquet.

“Does your girl like more flashy things? Or is she the discreet type?” The old man asked with some colored plastic for bouquets.

“She is very discreet.”

“So you'll prefer one of these options,” he said, showing him some options with smaller, more delicate designs and pastel colors.

Peter chose a clear salmon tone and paid for the service when the salesman finished the bouquet.

“Thank you for choosing one of our establishments, and I'm sure your girl will appreciate it. Come back whenever you wish.”

“Thank you,” Peter smiled back and turned to leave.

He considered asking the old man's name, but only then did he notice a metal sign attached next to the door, it was a certificate, the name was Excelsior. Peter looked back, but the man was gone, which scared him a little.

“Did I just buy flowers in a ghost's store?”

Preferring to think that he had come out through another door camouflaged by all those flowers, Peter ignored it, left the store, and returned where he had come.

“Did you find what you were looking for?” Drax asked as he approached.

“I knew it was a lie when you said you didn't know where he was!” Rocket complained, pointing accusingly at Drax.

“I wouldn't let you spoil their surprise,” the Destroyer answered simply.

Peter looked forward, where Groot and Mantis were still strolling incredibly excited, and Gamora was with them.

“Follow us and wait for her to be left behind. Let's stop at the lavender field anyway, you'll have time,” Drax said and patted Peter on the shoulder before going after the others.

“Thank you, Drax.”

“Just missing this... Now we have to serve as cupids for these two goons?” Rocket grumbled out.

Peter ignored him and followed Drax's advice, walking slowly behind the other Guardians until they stopped in front of the lavender field a few feet later. Groot was fascinated, and Mantis bent down beside the baby to enjoy the scent of the flowers. Although she was happy to break free of Ego, Peter knew she missed the flower fields, which they didn't always find during missions. He smiled and waited for everyone to stop, then approached Gamora from behind and holding her hand. Before she questioned him, he pulled her so that there was a minimum of distance between them and the rest of the team.

“I couldn't go in such a beautiful place without giving you that,” he replied with a smile as she looked at the bouquet and at him questioningly.

“So is this what you were doing?” She smiled, admiring the gift as Peter handed it to her.

It was a medium-sized bouquet, discreet as he knew she would prefer. Sunflowers mingled with red and magenta roses, the same shade of pink as her hair, and lilac and light orange field flowers. Peter's heart burst with joy at how pleased she looked when she smelled the beautiful scents of the flowers. Joy shone in her brown eyes.

“I hope I got it right. I had no idea what you were going to like. But you told me you loved the flowers of the Earth that day that I showed you some pictures of the fields there.”

“I liked that a lot, Peter,” she said, smiling. “Thank you, Star Lord.” She gave him a beaming smile.

Peter smiled back and took her hand to his lips for a long time. Gamora gave him another mini heart attack when she held their hands together and took advantage of it as a support to pull him down a little and kiss his cheek. And right now he was in heaven, he could swear he was a little dizzy.

“And I liked it so much,” he whispered, smiling as he looked at her with all the love in the world.

They exchanged one more smile before interlacing their fingers again and following after the others. Rocket was about to say something stupid when Drax grabbed him by his jumpsuit and walked out with the raccoon muttering to be released.

“I am Groot?”

“Flowers, sunshine, two passionate idiots... Are we fairies from the field now?” Rock mumbled.

The couple and the other two adults laughed as they continued the ride.

******

Peter looked out at the quiet and bright city before him on the porch. And also silent at this time of dawn. They had almost died again in a battle on that planet hours ago. An invading race wanted to take control of the place and had been causing problems for residents for years. The civil wars had annihilated several of them, but the strongest ones had to be contained by the Guardians. In the end Rocket managed to cause a short circuit inside the enemy ship, where they had gathered to attack them with the ship's weapons, which blew up the entire structure and put an end to the problems of the local population.

They were very well paid, and invited to spend the night in a hotel while recovering. They were all fine now, but there hadn't been a few moments when each of them hadn't narrowly died that afternoon. Moments that lasted seconds and yet left the whole team shaken until it was over. They had been injured, but not seriously. Despite the happy ending, Peter was always thoughtful after such battles. He always felt a mixture of pain and sadness as he imagined it could have ended differently, and with one or more fewer team members. They were a family after all. And he was their leader.

And Gamora… He was well aware that she could defend herself, but the battle had been difficult even for her and Drax who were their best warriors. Peter turned her away from a shot that didn't kill him by a miracle as it grazed. Still the laser burned the skin of his neck a little. It was hurting now, but he didn't care. Gamora had been furious with him when the battle was over. And she held back, but he saw the tears in her eyes. And then he held her as she hugged him, not caring that they were in the presence of the other Guardians and some natives. He cradled her head lovingly with one hand as she buried her face in his shoulder and he felt the silent crying wet his shirt. She gathered herself before move away from him, and Peter promised that when things calmed down they would talk. But they hadn't had time until now. He had never seen Gamora cry. None of them had. And that shook him. Though it was a good thing she felt safe enough to cry against him in public, even though she had hidden it very well from the other four Guardians.

Her footsteps filled the porch. Discreet and careful, he knew it was her. The door to the shared bedroom, a request from the entire team, was closed and she walked over to the bench he was stopping at beside him. Peter looked at her and she was holding his jacket and a medical kit, which she left on the bench before grabbing his arm to ask him to get up. Before the Terran made any comment, Gamora dressed him in his jacket, and Peter noticed that she was wearing the comfortable cloth slippers they had earned from the hotel, making her much shorter than he was. He thought it was cute, but he refrained from commenting because he wondered if Gamora would hit him for it. They sat down and she broke the silence, speaking loud enough not to wake the others inside the bedroom.

“You were already getting cold.”

Peter knew she wasn't as cold as he was, yet she was wearing a black sweater.

“Are you alright?” He asked, unable to get it out of his head that she had cried at the end of the battle, and Peter knew it must have upset her as well.

“I should ask you that,” she answered, opening the medical kit, applying analgesic ointment to a gauze and causing him to move his head to expose the injury.

She didn't ask if it hurt, she knew it did. She covered the place with gauze and fastened it with the medical tapes. Peter let out a sigh of relief as the pain quickly began to subside. Some space remedies acted much faster than those on Earth.

He tracked her body for injuries as she arranged the kit and set it aside. They had all come out a little hurt. When Gamora looked at him again, Peter put a hand to her face and slid his thumb over the silver marks on her cheek. There was a cut there hours ago, but now the skin was perfect.

“I am fine. All the injuries have healed,” she assured him. “Why are you still doing this?”

“Because losing you would be unbearable. Because I love you.”

“Peter...”

“Please don't tell me about other scenarios. What if I had left? What if you for some reason were still hit? What would we do if you weren't here now?”

She fell silent as the weight of his words hit her.

“It's only been two months since I almost lost Yondu. I couldn't go on if it was you this time. What if I couldn't help it, darling?”

Gamora's heart skipped a beat when he called her _darling_, it was the first time Peter had called her that. His eyes were full of tears, and Gamora remembered what she had felt hours ago. The zehoberi put a hand to his face, stroking him calmly.

“I know. I know,” she repeated when her other hand clasped tightly with his. “Because I thought the same thing. I don't want to lose you,” she confessed, feeling new tears stinging her eyes.”

Their eyes locked deeply, and Peter hugged her tightly. They both took a deep breath at the same time, and Gamora squeezed him back. They closed their eyes and lost notion of time until they were so calm again that they could sleep there hugging each other. The stars were still twinkling in the sky when Gamora opened her eyes, and she thought of something to improve the mood of sadness. They were fine after all, and that should be celebrated.

“Peter... Dance with me?”

The half celestial drew back to look at her, and smiled.

“This is a dream?” He asked softly.

“No,” Gamora smiled. “I love you. And I want to dance with you.”

Peter was beaming, it was just the opposite of what she had told him in Ego. He met her brown eyes, looking for any sign of hesitation, but there was none. Gamora really wanted to dance with him. Then he took her hand and stood up with her after taking the zune beside him on the bench, giving her one of the headphones and putting the zune in his pocket after starting _Fooled around and fell in love_. They held hands and Peter held her waist just like two months ago. The two eyes locked and they moved slowly across the bedroom's spacious balcony.

“I wish I had danced with you.”

“When?”

“At Nowhere.”

Peter smiled.

“And when did you find that out?”

“Every time we almost die after that. More to each of them.”

“Luckily we still have time. Thank you for telling me that,” he answered softly as he rested his forehead on hers and they closed their eyes.

The soft melody made them forget the world around them, and Peter did what he also wanted to have done that night in Nowhere, which he had always wanted since he met her. They had almost died today, and that was enough waiting. Gamora allowed him to approach this time. She didn't know if it was the mesmerizing tune of the song, the fact that they had survived once again, or their recent relationship, but she wanted it to happen now. And longed to feel the touch, no matter how confusing a part of her was about it.

Peter gave her time. He was kind, and took care of her. They dropped their hands and he continued to hold her by the waist as gently as anyone had ever touched her, and used his free hand to caress her face. Gamora slid her hand on the Terran's chest, making him sigh before she wrapped him around his neck, being careful not to squeeze the curative. She craved the contact even more when she felt his breath on her face. Peter's fingers continued to stroke her cheek as if every move was a warning that he was getting closer, giving her every chance to change everything anytime she wanted to. Her heart clenched in a good way for feeling all the love he had for her, for worrying about her right now. But Gamora wanted him as much as he wanted her, and slightly tightened her hold on him to let him know that.

His lips brushed hers as they stopped dancing, and they were still listening to the sweet tune of _Fooled around and fell in love_, just as it had in Nowhere. But this time there was no knife, no noise of screams and bar fights to stop them, no fear and hesitation, and when their lips finally touched Gamora thought she had never felt so loved and protected since meeting Thanos. The contact was soft and incredibly pleasant, much more than she had imagined so far, and the fact that her first kiss was with Peter, the only one she could love that way, made the moment so much more special to her.

The Star Lord kissed her with all the care and affection in the world, not going too far even as the kiss deepened and his fingers tangled in her hair. They parted for a moment to breathe, and Peter answered her request as she brought her lips close to his again, thinking that she might never tire of kissing him. The song ended and almost another one passed as they parted and breathed together for a while. She stared at Peter, and saw him looking back at her, delighted and cheerful, but with a little concern at the back of his gaze.

“Did that go too far?” He asked her.

“No,” she replied with a smile. “That's what we should have done a long time ago.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

She shook her head no.

“Maybe later,” she said, caressing his cheek and kissing him briefly on the lips before they hugged again. “That's fine.”

“Very good,” he said, smiling as he rested his head on hers as they stared at the stars and moved smoothly again at the sound of _Bring it on home to me_.

******

Gamora was free of serum and medical monitoring, her body now completely free of the poisonous blood of the last monster they had killed. The hospital asked the Guardians to stay around until the next morning as a precaution.

After a few hours of rest and making sure she wasn't dizzy anymore, Gamora didn't want to stay in bed after so much sick time, so they spent the day inside the ship enjoying time together, watching Terran movies Peter occasionally found, listening to the zune, or playing cards all together.

When night came she grabbed Peter's hand and guided him toward her bedroom, taking advantage that the others weren't in the way. The Star Lord laughed softly as he followed her.

“I won't run away, you know that?”

“I know,” she answered in the same amused tone.

He had been curious to know if Gamora was serious when she said he could continue sleeping with her after she asked him the night before, realizing he was sleeping on the floor beside her bed for two days. And if she would rather not talk about it now, Peter would wait for her time. He closed the door as they entered and sat on the bed beside her.

“How are you feeling? Are you sure it's ok?”

The bandage on her shoulder hid the burn from the battle, but it looked much better and healing well when Peter saw the nurses treat the place earlier. He put his hand on her forehead for a moment, realizing that the warrior had no fever or shivering anymore.

“I feel fine,” Gamora replied. “My upgrades and medical care have fixed almost all the damage. However it must be a very strong poison to still have anything left of the burn.”

“But it looked a lot better when they looked after you. Mantis and I saw the bandage changed. They must have said it'll be gone in a few days as a safety mark. Being you, probably by the end of this week there will no longer be any evidence that you were injured.”

“Yes,” she said sleepily. “I don't know if this sleep is from medicine or my body is still acting to recover, but I really want to lie down now.”

Peter nodded and picked her up, climbing into bed with her and laying her down carefully, then laying down beside her and pulling the blanket over them. Gamora rolled to her boyfriend's chest, and Peter hugged her around the waist, placing a kiss on her hair as she closed her eyes. His body was warm and she loved it more than the warmth of the blanket. It was good to be able to enjoy the feeling without the uneasiness of the last two days when she was poisoned.

“You don’t have to do so much.”

“I know. But you’re still recovering. And taking care of you is one of my favorite chores.”

She smiled without opening her eyes.

“I like it too. But...”

“If I tell someone you’ll kill me. I wouldn’t forget that part.”

The zehoberi laughed.

“Thank you for everything, Peter.”

He smiled and stroked her hair in response.

“Always here, honey.”

Peter paid attetion to her reactions. Gamora was much more relaxed than last night and she showed no sign of discomfort as she rested against him.

“It's all right?”

“All right. It’s comfortable here.”

Peter smiled.

“Good night, Mora,” he whispered, turning his head to kiss her lips.

“Good night, my Star Lord,” she smiled, making it clear how much she trusted him, and that she was fine with this new step in their relationship.

It wasn't the first time Gamora had called him Star Lord, but it was the first time she'd told him he was hers. Peter was in heaven with that, the way he breathed with relief let her know that, and they fell asleep together without any of the nightmares that had visited them so many times before.


End file.
